Kratt Brothers: Protectors of Falcon City
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Superhero AU. Kratt brothers are scientists who are using the suits of creature power to protect innocent civilians of Falcon City before villians with their friends. One-Shot fanfic.


My name's Chris Kratt. With my friends and older brother Martin, I'm working as a scientist on the local university in the Falcon City. I'm biologist and I'm 22 years old. But I have a secret: Me and my brother are avengers of this city.

Everything begin when I in the freshman year in college met Aviva. She was sad because her father died in the tragic car accident. She is a daughter of known inventor and multi-billionaire with Spanish origin Rafael Corcovado. For me it love for the first glance. I want to begin romantic relationship with her.

I have made friends with her and I introduced her to my older brother (who was already working in the university as a zoologist) and our friends. Soon we become a bunch of friends. When Aviva started to trust me, so she to me, Martin and Koki with Jimmy showed the suits of the Creature Power, which she created with her father, when she was a kid.

And everything began here. The rest is history. We discovered that her father was murdered and I'm now working on, to get that bastard in the jail. Suits have improved over the years, and so the power of animal can change. My suit has black and green colour (it's a black steel vest and two steel black gloves with green shining on loof). In the middle of suit is a button in the shape of paw and it is green shone.

During the day, I'm just a normal young guy, who has work and in the bars attracts the attention of women, but in the night, me and my brother protects the city out of the evil.

Did I tell you about what's happening now? With my brother I'm now fighting one of the most dangerous super-villians in the city. Martin's suit has black and blue color. He is 4 years older, so his suit is larger than mine.

I'm using the power of bear to deter the attack. In this street is spreading panic and police is ready to attack. I hit the car. Night street looks like a battlefield.

Parked cars are destroyed (one car is burning), civilians are running out and police is trying to help me and my brother to stop that villian. The glow of skyscrapers illuminated it here.

Something about villian, which I'm fighting now: He looks like a werewolf with sci-fi technology. He is a former agent of Russian KGB and he thinks America has taken/killed his wife and adult daughter. In the fact, it was the greatest enemy of me and my friends- Chinese billionaire, politic and inventor Zach Varmitech, who wanted to take care on to create the new enemy of me and my friends.

The villian's real name is Ivan Sergejov but in Falcon City he is known as the 'Howler'. He voluntarily went to the work of the experimental rat, because he though, he will make a revenge. Experiment clasically clashed and he ended up as a mutant hybrid. He stole into the Institute of Technology of Falcon City and stole a prototype of the military weapon of the future. Nor I did not know, that Army of United States was developing a weapon here.

Zach has somehow taken care of that man thinking I did it. And maybe he offered something to him.

He know looks like as a werewolf with futuristic grenade launcher in the paws and he is wearing something what looks like a futuristic steel suit.

He is now close to me and I'm trying to talk to his soul. I hear his strong Russian accent.

"You! You prestupniki! You killed my wife and daughter!" he yelled and he tried to choke me or worse, broke my neck.

"I did not take it to you! Nor, I did not know that they are in the US!" I said

Martin barely hit. He used the power of tiger.

"I'm going to help you bro!" he said and he jumped on that villian. Claws of a suit, had same power as real claws, so Howler was ugly scretched on his neck. I'm pretty sure I saw blood strow.

A mutilated vengeful villian already wanted to end it. I barely stand up and tried to draw his attention. But when the police was ready to stop they began shooting and I felt, that the bullet hit me. It was the blow to the waist and I felt I'm bleeding. This is almost always in the superhero bussiness.

Martin noticed it and he pointed out friends about my wound. I still have a fight, but I need help.

Aviva went to help in her suit of creature power. Jimmy and Koki attended us about the power of enemy.

It was an eye-to-eye look.

Howler looked with a sad view. He realised, that he has not a chance to fight. Who knows why, he released the gun to fell on the ground and he dissapeared in the dark. Maybe he realised, he is fighting bad people. Not that people who killed his family. Or maybe, that Zach used his tragedy or he is the real killer of his family. This was for the first time, when I saw villian voluntarily ended the fight.

Policemen stopped aiming with guns and I with Aviva and Martin dissapeared before, the media got us.

The rest of the night, I watched the city in the night. Falcon City in the night shone and in the city was live in the night. I had headphones and I listened to _Remember The Name_. I had a bandaged chest. During breathing, I felt pricking pain in the side. Now I wore my usuall clothes. It was September, so I now wore green sweatshirt and blue trousers.

Martin went to me and he said; "You're getting pretty good today bro! Villian is now gone for some time."

"I don't know why Aviva joined the fight. I could do it even with injuries." I said and putted down the headphones

"I have a feeling, that she likes you." My older brother added. For a moment I felt, that Martin knows about me more than I myself. "I know you loves her and she sexually attracts you. Like a man who has a girlfriend I can tell you 'Do not miss the chance to get her'."

"What are you guys talking about here?"

I heard Aviva's voice. I turned and I saw her. I was a little bit nervous. Today I has a fight with supervillian and now my older brother teach me how to get a girlfriend. I can do flirt.

I stand up and I didn't know what I could should say. I'd rather go out and I heard Martin talking with Aviva about me. He said what I though- he said her, that I love her. I turned and looked at her. Were both blusshed. Well, maybe, this will be an interesting year.

 _Music inspiration:_ _1\. Kendrick Lamar and SZA- All The Stars (Black Panther soundtrack)_


End file.
